


Work it

by doctorcakeray



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Gen, Matt being really good looking, and really picky about fabrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcakeray/pseuds/doctorcakeray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt thinks this shirt might be too tight.  Karen and Foggy think it's just right.  If the buttons aren't a teensy bit strained then they aren't doing their job.  Really, Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work it

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Daredevil Kink Meme https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=211669#cmt211669

“Put that wool scarf back where it came from or so help me—”

“What?” Karen asks, looking dumbfounded, “It’s super cute and would bring out the natural highlights in Matt’s hair.”

“Please,” Foggy says. “Put it back where you found it before Matt comes out of the changing room, or we are both in for a lecture on all the ways in which wool is scientifically terrible and itchy. I don’t need that talk again. Put it back for me. Put it back for you. Spare yourself.”  
Karen’s eyebrows rise up her forehead. “Okaaaaay. I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you,” Foggy says solemnly. “I should make a list,” Foggy mutters to himself as Karen walks away. “How to take Matt Murdock clothes shopping and not go absolutely insane.”

“I can hear you,” Matt says from behind him. “I could hear you muttering from the changing stall.”

“Ugh.”

“You know I can.”

“Knowing something and remembering every single second of every single day are two different things. Anyway, turn around. You didn’t quite turn down the collar, I can get it.”

“Thanks,” Matt says as Foggy reaches behind his head. “You know I’m not against all wools. Wensleydale, for example, is okay. But you know how the microscales on most wool irritates my skin.”

“Yes, I know,” Foggy sighs. “Do you remember the last time we had this conversation? Because I remember the last time we had this exact conversation.”

Matt makes a face right as Karen returns. “Oh, that looks nice!” Karen exclaims.

“Really?” Matt asks. “Are you sure this is not too tight?”

“It fits great,” Foggy says, and from the movement of air Matt can tell Foggy is looking his chest up and down.

“Really?”

“Definitely,” Karen says. “Fits pefect. Very flattering.”

“Besides,” Foggy adds. “It’s one of the few not black or grey items Karen picked out. I mean navy isn’t that far out of her comfort zone, but we should still jump on it. Positive reinforcement.”

Karen swats Foggy’s arm.

“That would look really good with a light blue tie,” Karen says. “Or a bow tie. Does Matt have any light blue ties or bow ties.”

“No bowties,” Matt says. “Ever.”

Foggy rolls his eyes. “Ties are fine though.”

Karen clasps her hands. “I’ll be right back.”

“Do I need a new tie? Or this many new shirts?”

“Well,” Foggy says, soft and even. “Over the past couple of months, someone has managed to get bloodstains on most of his clothes, as well as have a ninja fight in his apartment that knocked furniture into his closet.”

“Mm,” Matt says.

“So when Karen gets back you are going to put on the damn tie.”

“Yes, Foggy.”

“That’s Sir Foggy to you.”

Matt bites his bottom lip, fighting the twitch of a grin.

(Navy shirt, pale blue tie, and black slacks are indeed a winning combination.)

“Also,” Foggy whispers later, leaning over Matt’s shoulder. “Karen and I are enjoying using you as a dress up doll. And if we weren’t here, the attendants would be all over you. They’re certainly looking enough.” This time, Matt smiles.

Karen nearly bounces as she winds a red microfiber scarf around Matt’s neck. “This is fun. I love shopping for guys.”

“With Matt, there’s the added bonus of him looking great in everything, and being well trained by me.”

“Hey,” Matt says, but his cheeks are turning slightly pink.

“It’s true,” Karen says, patting the scarf into mussed protection. “Can we try jackets next?”

“Ugh,” Foggy says. “Let’s not go into the dark place that is raingear. Matt, fortunately, has an intact rain jacket from last cold season. He would rather get pneumonia than wear 99% of perfectly serviceable rain jackets, I swear.”

“The material moving against itself sounds weird,” Matt pouts.

“Yes, dear,” Foggy says.

“Maybe we could go into leather jackets, for fun?” Karen asks. “Black motorcycle jacket with red scarf, yeah that would look really nice.”

“I like the way you think, counsel. Matt?”

Matt picks at the edges of his scarf. “Yeah, okay.”

“Careful, Karen,” Foggy says as Matt takes his arm. “If we keep up the compliments pretty soon Matt’s cheeks will match his scarf. He can’t help that he’s so—Ow!” Foggy says as Matt whacks Foggy’s leg with his cane.

“Aw, Matt,” Karen says from a safe distance. “Your entire pretty face is the nicest pink color.”


End file.
